


Chronicles of the Dragonbron

by Nonbendo



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbendo/pseuds/Nonbendo
Summary: Sorina Avan was just an extraordinarily powerful mage until the Alduin attacked Helgen. find out more by reading this.





	Chronicles of the Dragonbron

**Author's Note:**

> This is another repost of a fic I originally pooted on fanfiction.net. thanks for reading, hop you like.

The chronicles of the dragonborn!

Disclaimer: okay, now this is getting ridiculous, bethesda isn't even close to nintendo or nonbendo, and I am nonbendo, not bethesda, so I don't own the elder scrolls.

Ones upon a thyme their was a roaring dragon, that flu down upon helgen, a town in skyrim that kneaded destroying. Of coarse, alduin kinda felt that everything kneaded destroying, it wasn't really based on anything. Eye mean, their was sum people about to kill an innocent person who was a dark elf, but alduin didn't really care about that. Alduin roared loudly, shouting down a meaty ore swarm with the force of a thousand roar-shouts. He saved the person, not that alduin cared all that much. He mostly just felt like destroying everyone here, and if sum escaped, no big deal.

Alduin flu to a tower and ripped a whole in the wall, breathing fire threw it. The dragonbourne jumped back because she was in front of the whole. Alduin flu off so she jumped threw the whole and landed on a broken how's. Alduin tried to kill her but she was too clothes to a wall. "eh, screw it," said alduin, breathing fire on sum other people instead. She followed one of the people that didn't try to kill her instead of one of the ones who did because her brain was working today.

And than they were in a room with a dead guy, and the live stormcloak dude told her to take his stuff because he was dead. But he had to cut off her arm tie thingies and her mouth shutting up thingy. She put on the dead guy's armor, smacked him with a fire hand spell for peeping at her, and then swung the acts around sum. Then they started going but they couldn't. There was a locked door. So they had to weight for sum empyreals who had thee bloomin' key to cum in.

thee empyreals came in and they couldn't sea them because they hid right next to thee door, so when thee empyreals came in they got murderated with a couple of axes which Ralof and Sirena Avan used to chop there heads off with the force of a thousand chops. Than they went on the room next room and found some potions.

In the next room it was a torture room of torture, and Ralof got mad because it meant the empyreals tortured stormcloaks, so they killed the torturer and the other empyreals in the room, then solena found a mages magickally magickal magick outfit and put it on because she was a mage, so she through the axe away with the force of a thousand throws, and it went threw a wall thouroughly, then flew off to chop off the empyreals heads won and all.

"I NEED NO STINKIN' STUPID WORTHLESS PATHETIC AXE WEAPON FOR I AM A MAGE AND HAVE MY OWN POWER, WHICH IS MAGICK! WEAPONS ARE FOR LESSER FOOLISH FOOLS WITH NO MAGICK, AND I HAVE MAGICK AND AM A MAGE!" Solena screamed mightily like a powerful mage with the force of a thousand powerful mage screams, filling the room with lightning which killed a hundred thousand more empyreals and some frostbite spiders and a bear too. Then she went on leaving a stunned and confuzzled Ralof behind.

It was quite easy to take all the dead people's stuff and such and take everything that was their when everyone and everything except her and ralof was dead so they did to sail it later. And than when they got outside a dragon roared and flu over their noggins and than it flu aweigh.

Sorina went to thee mage stone and got maged by it and than they continued on to thee riverwood town that was riverwood. Solena went to thee blacksmith that was alvor and sold all the junk she took from thee dead dudes. Then she went to riverwood traitor to by sum spellbooks. She bot a clairvoyance spell and a furry spell and some other spells I can't remember what else he has at the start of the game but she bought all the spells that he had. Then she went, some people in town suggested to talk to Jarl Baalgruuf to warn him about the dragons, to do that. Unfortunately, whiterun was locked, but she just had to tell the guards she had to tell the Jarl about the Dragon so they let her in.

she ran up to dragonsreach which was a castle and stuff and they let her in so she went up to talk to the jarl, but had to re-explain her reason to the jarl's bodyguards, then explained to the jarl about the roaring dragon that attacked hellgen.


End file.
